Hermione Granger, la vampire
by Miss Parkinson
Summary: Une jeune femme brune aux lunettes de soleil entre à Poudlard. Déjà elle attire tout les regards. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne serais pas mangemort ? Ou la fille de Voldemort ? Elle est à Gryffondor depuis sa première année et pourtant personne ne la remarquais... HERMIONE GRANGER ! o.O


**Kikou ! 3 Nouvelle fiction car je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour les autres.**

**J'ai trouvé une correctrice ! Merci pour les propositions à toute et à tous. **

* * *

Une jolie brune traversa le mur en béton entre la voie 9 et 10. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvra dix secondes plus tard. Elle était dans un quais remplis. Des parents inquiet pour leurs enfants et ces derniers boudaient car ils en avaient marre des parents derrière leur dos. La jolie brune baissa la tête, ses parents étaient morts mais c'était pas ça le pire, c'était autre chose. La personne qui les avaient tué était elle même, leur fille. La jolie brune secoua la tête, la releva, prit sa valise et son sac à main et partit dans le train. Cette année, elle ne devait approché personne. C'est à dire, laissait tomber ses amies qui risquaient leurs vie en restant à côté d'elle et aussi, elle devait se faire discrète en cour car aucun professeurs à part Dumbledore qui était déjà au courant, ne devait être au courant de ce qu'elle était devenue. La brunette mit des lunettes de soleil et mit ses écouteurs au oreilles. Le train démarra et personnes n'avait déranger cette jeune femme. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La jolie brune se leva d'un coup et regarda la personne qui avait ouvert la porte. Malgré qu'elle avait mit de la musique dans les oreilles, elle avait très bien reconnu la voix de la personne qui l'avait déranger. Un blond platine aux yeux bleu/gris. Il regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas et accompagner de deux mecs, il entra calmement et s'assit sur la banquette tous en ignorant la jeune femme. Cette dernière calma sa colère et se rassit. Elle remit ses écouteurs en ignorant incroyablement Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ils étaient devenus plutôt beau mais trop arrogants au goût de la jeune femme. Ils étaient toujours entrain de reluquer la jeune femme. Malefoy parla en premier intéresser par la jolie brune qui était devant elle :

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, voici Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Nous sommes des sang-pur par excellence et nous sommes à Serpentard. Tu est nouvelle ? Je paris que tu es une sang-pur ? Pourquoi tu as des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fais nuit ?

Malefoy n'avait pas tord. Il faisait nuit dehors mais la jeune femme l'ignora superbement et prit son téléphone. Les trois sang-pur regardèrent l'engin avec curiosité. Drago Malefoy n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore et devina qu'elle était sang-moldu lui cracha :

- Montre un peu plus de respect envers tes supérieurs et répond lui si tu veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

La jeune femme ne montra pas plus d'intérer à sa phrase et continua à pianoter sur son téléphone. Les deux mecs derrière regardèrent la jeune femme indigné et Malefoy se leva. Il approcha de la jeune femme et commença à sortir sa baguette. La jeune femme l'entendis mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Malefoy s'énerva d'un peu plus du manque d'attention et cria :

- Comme tu voudra Sang-de-Bourbe. « Endoloris » !

La jeune femme se leva à une vitesse qu'aucun des trois ne put suivre et s'approcha dangereusement de Malefoy. Peureux mais fière par excellence, il ne bougea pas d'un poil mais brandit sa baguette. La jeune femme prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Je te conseille de ne pas me chercher Malefoy.

Sa voix froide les fit frissonnaient et quand ils regardèrent dans le compartiment, ils ne la virent plus, ni ses valises, ni aucun de ses objets à elle. Zabini et Nott ouvrèrent les yeux de surprise par la rapidité de la jeune femme et Malefoy s'assit en grognant.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta et tout les élèves descendirent du train dans une agitation non freinte des premières années. Beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas présent car à cause de la guerre, les parents voulaient les garder avec eux. Voldemort était toujours bien vivant et les Mangemorts en pleine santé. Depuis un bon moment, ils n'apparaissaient plus dans les journaux car Voldy avait prit le contrôle sur le Ministère. Le seul endroit qui n'était pas contrôler par Monsieur Mage noir était Poudlard car Dumbledore faisait barrage. Harry Potter était à Poudlard et en sécurité et ses amies aussi. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley entrèrent dans une calèche occupé par leur amie nommé Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley ne voyant pas sa meilleure amie cria aussitôt :

- Mais où est Mione ?!

- On ne sait pas Ginny. Nous ne l'avons pas vu dans le train ni à la gare.

Toute les personnes s'inquiétèrent jusqu'à qu'une personne entra dans la calèche. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle espérant que c'est Hermione Granger, l'intelligente manquante mais non, ce n'était qu'une jeune femme brune portant des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit. Quand Harry la vit, il se leva et prit sa baguette imité par les autres. La jeune femme les ignora et remarqua une place à côté du roux qui la regardait méchante. Elle s'assit à cette place sous le regard intrigué des autres. Ils lui posèrent pleins de questions mais elle ne répondit pas. Ils finirent par repartir dans leur inquiétudes.

La calèche arriva à Poudlard et tout le monde descendirent.

- Et toi ! Tu es nouvelle ?

Ronald qui avait posé la question se figea. Il ne l'avait pas vu descendre la calèche mais elle n'était ni dans la calèche ni derrière eux.

Ils se posèrent pleins de questions et soudain, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vu Hermione et ils repartirent dans leur inquiétude de toute à l'heure. Soudain, un blond apparut devant eux :

- Alors Potter, il n'y a pas la Sang-de-Bourbe avec vous ? Vous êtes perdu je présume ?

- Dégage Malefoy. dit lassement Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Je me fait une joie de vous harcelaient.

- Dit Drago, tu n'a pas croisé en chemin, une jeune femme aux cheveux noire et avec des lunettes de soleil ?

Tout le monde surprit se tourna vers Luna qui avait posé une question gentiment à Malefoy mais en plus l'avait appelé par son prénom. Drago était surpris. Comment s'avait-elle qu'il avait croisé une jeune femme aux cheveux noire et des lunettes de soleil ? Il s'exclama :

- Vous m'avez espionné ?!

- Pas du tout ! Nous l'avons nous aussi croisé ! Elle n'est pas Mangemort ? dit Neville indigné.

- Comment je pourrais le savoir monsieur bon à rien ?!

Il partit d'un pas rageur aux portes de Poudlard. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi tendu et frissonnait. Qu'est-ce que la fille lui avait fait ? Personne ne le savait….

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et furent surpris de voir la jeune femme à la table de Gryffondor. Qui était-elle ? Ginny Weasley était bien décider à le savoir. Sous le regard inquiet de son frère et de son petit ami, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit en face d'elle. Cette dernière ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que le bout de son nez et continua à regarder les nouveaux premiers années se faire répartirent dans les maisons différentes. Ginny l'observa pendant se temps. Elle avait la peau blanche, bien plus blanche que Malefoy si c'était possible. Elle devait avoir mit du rouge à lèvre rouge sur ces lèvres et ces cheveux noir corbeau était lâché sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais un ensemble noir cuir. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient curieusement pour s'avoir qui elle était et pourquoi elle était à la table de Gryffondor ? Consciente que Ginny l'observait, la jeune femme parla pour la deuxième fois :

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'observer ? Je n'aime pas qu'on m'observe.

Ginny frissonna de peur quand elle entendit la voix de la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt grave mais il y avait un timbre assez féminin. Elle était toute particulièrement froide. Ginny, ravalant sa salive, lui dit :

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt. Répondit la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers Ginny.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans comme tes compagnons. Lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Dans se sourire, Ginny remarqua deux pointes à l'emplacement de ces canines. Elle frissonna de plus belle mais resta à côté de la jeune fille et lui demanda :

- Tu n'est pas nouvelle normalement ? Tu a été déjà choisi à Gryffondor ?

- Je suis à Gryffondor. Comment et pourquoi ne te dérange pas.

Ginny comprit que ces questions l'agaçait et donc se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et devant son petit ami. La discussion s'engagea vite entre eux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi Harry ? répondit Ginny.

- Ben devine. Qui c'est la brune ?! s'exclama Ronald.

- Ah… Elle a le même âge que vous. Elle ne m'a pas dit son prénom ni son nom, elle a dit qu'on le seras dans pas longtemps. Elle m'a l'air froide et sa voix m'a fait frissonnait. Elle …

- Peut-être que c'est la fille de Tu-sais-qui ?! cria Ronald Weasley.

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Ils avaient tout entendu et se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas attention et prit une viande bien rouge sur la table. Elle la grignota un peu laissant couler un peu de sang sur son menton mais elle fit une grimace. Elle reposa la viande dans son assiette, prit un mouchoir, nettoya ce qu'elle avait sur le menton et se leva. Elle partit en direction des portes de la grande salle et quand elle fut entre le hall et la grande salle quelqu'un allez commencer son nom :

- Miss….

- Veuillez ne pas dire mon nom Dumbledore. Je n'aime pas ça et vous le savez très bien. Les élèves le sauront assez tôt pas besoin d'émeute maintenant. Dites simplement ce que vous avez à dire et voilà.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Les élèves et quelques professeurs frissonnèrent devant la froideur de sa voix, ces lunettes étant sur ses yeux, on ne pouvait pas voir ses derniers. Dumbledore continua donc sans dire le nom de la jeune femme sous les soupirent des élèves se demandant toujours qui était cette fille.

- Vous ne voulez pas manger Miss. ?

- Vous savez très bien que non. Répondit cette dernière en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais, veuillez suivre le professeur Rogue, il va vous conduire dans la cuisine. Répondit Dumbledore en rougissant de honte.

Cette réaction surprirent les élèves qui lancèrent un regard surpris et certain noir à la jeune femme. Ronald Weasley, toujours confirmant que c'était la fille de Voldemort, cria :

- Espèce de petite garce ! Comment ose-tu venir ici alors que tu est la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda Weasley derrière ses lunettes. Ce dernier frissonna. Il tient bon quand même et la regarda de haut en bas. Elle dit d'une voix qui fit reculait bon nombre d'élèves :

- Ronald Weasley, tu me traite encore de la fille de Voldy ...

Les élèves frissonnèrent et grimacèrent de peur devant le surnom qu'avait dit la brunette, elle n'avait donc pas peur de Voldemort pour lui inventait un surnom idiot.

- … et tu vas le payer cher. Tu est peut-être le meilleur ami du survivant, Harry Potter, tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi.

- Comment connaît-tu nos nom alors ? Si tu est pas la fille de Tu-sais-qui, je ne me souvient pas t'avoir dit mon nom ni celui de Harry.

- Vois-tu Ronald, je connais plus de choses sur le trio d'Or que tu le pense. Je pense que je suis même le cerveau de ce trio. Répondit La jeune femme en souriant narquoisement.

Puis sous les regards surpris des élèves et des trois Gryffondors, elle partit dans la « cuisine » avec Rogue. Ce dernier se tenais bien loin de la jeune femme.

* * *

Rogue, a l'abris des regards et des voix indiscrète, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous ne leur à pas dit qui vous étiez vraiment ?

La jeune femme enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Rogue connaissait son identité et sa nature avec Dumbledore donc pas de soucis. Elle lui dit dans une voix un peu plus chaleureuse :

- Et ils vont me dire quoi ? Potter croit qu'il doit combattre Voldy et Ronald et Ginny croient qu'ils vont l'aidez. Je doit m'éloigner d'eux je vous rappelle. Et puis, ma dernière phrase laissait percevoir qui je suis non ?

- Oui vous avez raison. Je vous demande pardon. Dit Rogue avec du respect.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Severus, je suis une élève comme les autres.

- Vous n'avez pas changé. Vous n'aimait pas être supérieur Miss. Granger.


End file.
